For the Sake of Love
by Ithlien
Summary: During the War of the Ring not only the Fellowship suffered. SamRosie
1. He was a Good Boy

Duncan  
  
Summary: Sam and Rosie fiction centered on the song Duncan by Sarah Slean. Sort of half book based, half movie based. Disclaimer: If only I owned Sam. but I don't. Mr.Tolkien does. Many apologize to Mr.Tolkien by the way. Distribution: fanfiction.net, you want it you got it. Author's Note: Italics should be at the beginning of each story as the lyrics from the song Duncan. Rosie's thoughts should be denoted as well. I had to make up a few names and I think all the Sam and Rosie writers have agreed that Ted Sandyman was the one who sweet talked Rosie so I'm going with it...  
  
Also, aren't Sam and Rosie just adorable? I love how Sam was always watching her. Wanting..needing to be near her. Sigh.  
  
***  
  
*What ever happened to Duncan? He was a good boy they say The girls all wanted him to dance with The boys; to play, to play*  
  
The night air was cool on her flushed skin. The music bewitching her feet as the harmonious beat commanded her to keep dancing. Partner or no, she danced to every song. Though more often than not she did not lack a partner.  
  
She saved two dances for the hobbit of the hour, Mr. Bilbo Baggins, and enjoyed every minute of it. While dancing with her he kindly, and most enthusiastically, regaled her with his famous stories.  
  
But something wasn't right. Although Mr. Bilbo was a gracious host and the night was beautiful, she felt strangely empty. Her smile felt forced and her movements empty, something didn't feel right.  
  
Rosie curtsied slightly as Frodo, Mr. Bilbo's nephew; hand out his hand to lead her into the next song. Frodo was an excellent dancer, and as he twirled her around the field her mood was forgotten.  
  
" How do you do, Mr. Frodo."? She asked politely as the twirling ceased and her world righted itself.  
  
" Very well, Miss. Cotton. Although I fear for my friend Samwise." He answered nonchalantly, leading her into a slower dance.  
  
" Sam? I mean. Samwise Gamgee? Your gardener?" She responded without thinking. "Is he ill? I haven't seen him dance all night."  
  
" No, he is not ill. He will not tell me what worries his mind." Frodo paused, then continued wickedly. "Perhaps if you danced with his mind would be at ease, knowing he is dancing with the prettiest hobbit lass."  
  
Rosie gave off a small chuckle then, none to gently, pushed Mr. Frodo back off to his table. "Off with you then. Enough with your trouble making."  
  
In the corner of her eyes she saw Frodo wave slightly to her and lean over to speak to Samwise. A livelier song began to play and before she could stop herself, she was once again dancing.  
  
She was just passing Mr. Frodo's table when something was pushed forward. Looking up she saw Samwise Gamgee, looking rather frightened, in front of her. Laughing gaily, she pulled him into step with her.  
  
" Hullo, Rosie." He stammered, looking down at his feet trying to keep time with the music.  
  
" Hello Samwise." She smiled, her heart fluttering silently. "I have not seen you in a good while, has there been an illness? I do hope that your old Gaffer is fairing well."  
  
"No...well, I mean yes." He answered, his face turning red as he heard his words. " Well, what I mean to say is that my ol' Gaffer is fine. He is as lively as ever, you might even say. I've been very busy at Bag End; the gardens this year are a hand full. Something in the weather has changed."  
  
They were both silent, engaged in the dance when a loud blast was heard and a bright light shone up above them. A glowing dragon floated above them. Panic ensued. Hobbits began to push each other, toppling over tables to escape from the dragon. It was pandemonium. Rosie gave of a shriek as she was pushed to the ground by fleeing hobbits.  
  
"Rosie!" Sam cried put worriedly as he knelt beside her. Another loud sound was heard and the dragon exploded. Sam threw himself on top of Rosie to protect her from whatever would happen to fall from the sky. But then, the hobbits all burst into cheers and claps.  
  
"Wonderful fireworks!" A nearby hobbit exclaimed.  
  
Sam, blushing furiously, pushed himself off Rosie and held out a hand to help her up. " I should've known. There hasn't been a dragon around these parts in ages. That's what Mr. Bilbo always said, I was a fool to react like that."  
  
" You and the rest of the Shire Sam." Rosie said softly, for some reason unable to meet his eyes. " You were very brave. I could have been trampled by that crowd."  
  
" I-I-I... I should go see to Master Frodo." Sam stuttered, his face turning the shade of a ripe cherry. He quickly walked, almost running, away from her.  
  
" Good night Sam." She said quietly, but she knew he was already out of earshot.  
  
***  
  
It was a few weeks later until she saw him again. With Mr. Bilbo's abrupt disappearance it was hard to pry the gardener away from his master.  
  
Samwise, it seemed, was a very peculiar hobbit almost as much as that of his proprietor. There was talk of magic in the Shire. Many blamed Gandalf, Bilbo's wizard friend for his strange disappearance. Rosie simply figured that Bilbo was tried of his relative's constant peeping and pawning through his things.  
  
She was working the night shift at the Green Dragon when Frodo, his cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Perigrin Took came. Merry and Pippin, as they liked to be called, immediately began to challenge other patrons to drinking matches while Frodo looked on.  
  
Sam however opted to sit with his old Gaffer and his elderly friends. Sitting in the darkest corner of the room he became hidden by the dark. She probably would have missed him completely if it weren't for the warm glow of the pipe he was smoking.  
  
That night she found it hard to concentrate on her work. Twice she mixed up the orders of drinks. So, she was now demoted to polishing and collecting the glasses. She wanted to blame the rowdiness of the drinking matches but deep down she knew that wasn't so.  
  
He was watching her. She found it hard to breath as she involuntarily smiled and nodded back. Turning her back to the patrons she began to retrieve more glasses to replace the ones Pippin Took had just broken. She could still feel Sam watching her. She didn't need to face him to verify that fact. She could feel his gaze penetrating into her back.  
  
She shivered slightly, though not because of the cold. She turned around, and once again caught Sam's line of sight. She was about to offer him another ale when Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took jumped onto the table and began singing.  
  
" Alright." She shouted over to Meriadoc's table, when the singing and dancing had ceased. "I'm cutting you all off. You've had enough to drink." She opened the door, and along with the warmth of the room the regulars began to leave. The night was darker than usual and seemed to have a sobering effect on the customers as they left the Dragon.  
  
Rosie felt a hint of misgiving as Meriadoc and Perigrin passed her, a chill went through her bones but she didn't understand why.  
  
" Good night lads." She smiled at Sam and Frodo as they left. Another deeper chill coursed through her. Perhaps the flu was headed her way.  
  
"Night Rosie." Frodo immediately responded while Sam only nodded. Both hobbits were almost out of earshot when Ted Sandyman knelt before her and slurred out what he considered to be a flattering remark.  
  
She took no heed of him, too many times have her customers been so inebriated that they began pour their little hearts out.  
  
Rosie laughed as Lotho was collected by his friends and stumbled away. She was about to return inside when a low voice caught her hearing.  
  
" He'd better mind who he's sweet talking."  
  
It was Sam. 


	2. It seems he ran away

Disclaimer on the 1st chapter, Cheers!  
  
***  
  
*When the policeman came over  
  
She didn't know what to say Expect his shoes and socks were all gone  
  
It seems he ran away.*  
  
"Samwise Gamgee?" Tolman Cotton repeated thoughtfully leaning against his veranda as he refilled his pipe. "He's not been around since Mr. Bilbo's party. Figured he was busy."  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Perigrin Took of Brandywine County have also gone missing." Mayor Whitefoot commented seriously.  
  
" I thought Frodo was moving. Weren't they all supposed to help him moved?" Fatty Bolger asked quietly, puffing on his pipe.  
  
" Strange happenings." Mr. Cotton said sorrowfully. "Whatever happened to decent hobbit behaviour? To staying at home and minding what's yours? I always knew Frodo was the curious sort but I thought that Samwise was smarter than that."  
  
" I hear that wizard friend of theirs is to blame. Heard that one day Sam Gamgee eavesdropped into the wrong conversation and was turned into a toad." Mayor Whitefoot puffed. " I knew that it wasn't right to let strangers into our Shire." He added quietly.  
  
"Eavesdropping?" Surprised Fatty Bolger almost dropped his mug. "Why, Sam Gamgee may be a curious chap but he wouldn't be dropping eaves."  
  
" A toad you say?" Mayor Whitefoot repeated, ignoring Fatty Bolger. " I heard that he was killed by that gray wizard."  
  
About to refill her father's glass of ale, Rosie dropped the glass she held. " I'm sorry." She murmured bending to pick up the remains. Pay them no mind, she thought to herself. They're probably all holed up in Brandywine County laughing at all the fuss they've caused.  
  
The Shire had been running wild with rumors when it was heard that Frodo was moving away from Hobbiton and leaving Bag End to the Sackville- Baggins. Truth be told, it was strange. Everyone knew that Bilbo and is nephew could not stand the Sackville-Bagginses.  
  
Rosie knew better than to listen to the gossip of hobbit folk but there was an ill change in the wind. She feared for the missing hobbits. Not dead, she knew they were not dead. but. what if there was something worse than death?  
  
" They're hardly separated those two." Tolman Cotton said referring to Frodo and Sam. " I'll bet where ever they are they're together."  
  
" But doesn't it strike you odd that Samwise Gamgee left without informing his Gaffer?" Mayor Whitefoot persisted.  
  
Rosie frowned. This was true. Sam was devoted to his Gaffer; he wouldn't even leave to the market without informing him of his whereabouts.  
  
"The Buckleberry went missing too. Do you suppose they stole that? Perhaps they went to see the elves"  
  
" Now what would the elves want with the likes of Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee?" Fatty Bolger chuckled, tying to picture the scenario.  
  
The table burst out laughing and slowly talk began to turn from Frodo and Sam to crops and the weather.  
  
Rosie felt utterly alone.  
  
**  
  
It was a fool's hope. But that was all that she had left. Tired of the continuous gossip of the missing hobbits Rosie decided to go to Bag End. Knocking on the door, Rosie winced as she heard breaking of dishes coming from the kitchen.  
  
" Answer the door!" Rosie heard Lobelia yell as more clattering was heard.  
  
The door opened with a bang and standing in front of her was Ted Sandyman and Lotho Sackville- Baggins. Rosie groaned inwardly and tried to keep the smile from wearing off her face.  
  
" Hello lads." She said calmly, ignoring the way Ted Sandyman's eyes raked over her. " I was hoping to speak with your mother Lotho. Is she in?"  
  
" Why not speak with me?" Lotho leered.  
  
" Just let her in!" Yelling came from the kitchen. "You're letting the insects in as well! Close the door!"  
  
As Rosie headed towards the kitchen, she suppressed a shudder as Ted Sandyman placed his hand on her shoulders and whispered suggestively. "You know I'm always around for... help..."  
  
" What are you doing here?" Lobelia asked sharply. "You don't expect me to feed you do you?"  
  
" No ma'am." Rosie said quickly. "I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
" Well get on with it then." Lobelia turned away from her. " I'm trying to make Luncheon."  
  
" Well." Rosie started, feeling quite tookish. " I was wondering if you heard anything from Mr. Frodo... or, perhaps Samwise Gamgee?"  
  
" Gamgee? You mean that daft gardener that Bilbo insisted on hiring now that that blithering Ol' Hamfest is aging? Why on earth should I hear from him? He probably can't even read or write. I've heard quite a lot of rumors about that Gamgee family. Poor as dirt, my mother used to say."  
  
For a reason Rosie couldn't comprehend, an angry flush filled her body. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from striking the older woman. " I just wanting to know if they was any word left behind of where they were headed off to."  
  
Lobelia rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Frodo said he left all messages at the Post 'should anyone care to inquire', his exact words. Now." Lobelia pointed her fingers towards the door. " Would you mind?"  
  
**  
  
"Samwise Gamgee?" Merilyn Proudfoot repeated, looking through the piles of letters once more. "I'm sorry dear, but it seems you must be mistaken. There is nothing here from a Samwise Gamgee."  
  
Rosie's face fell. It was foolish to expect Sam to leave a goodbye note to her. Although they were raised together, since their coming-of-age they seldom spoke to each other. A simple dance is no reason to expect any extra thought straying your way. Rosie chided herself. She was about to leave when on a whim she asked if there were any messages left from Frodo Baggins.  
  
"Frodo Baggins?" Merilyn Proudfoot looked down at the letters once more. " Yes. Here it is. Addressed to Miss Rosie Cotton. I'm sorry that it hasn't been delivered soon but our horse went lame so there'll be no delivering until the next horse comes along."  
  
Rosie bowed her head in thanks and left the shop. The moment outside she tore open the letter.  
  
Dear Rosie Cotton,  
  
Despite constant persuasion it seems, for whatever reason, my friend Samwise Gamgee is still unable to write you a letter. So, seeming as his is the letter that it bound to be incomplete by the time I move, I'm taking it upon myself to write you on his behalf.  
  
Sam would like to thank you again for the dance and hopes to see you soon. Incase of a prolonged journey I have taken it upon myself to leave you this gift. I would like to make it loudly and widely known that this is Sam's favorite and most cherished of flower. If you get my meaning.  
  
Signed most merrily,  
  
Frodo Baggins  
  
Feeling inside the envelope Rosie pulled out a fragile dried flower.  
  
A rose. 


	3. Don't give in to fate

Oh you fool you fool Don't give in to fate This all we've got to fight for  
  
Rage, my darling, Rage  
  
Rosie woke up screaming. Once again her mind's eye was plagued with ill dreams, each feeling more real than the last. At first the dreams were vague and foggy but with each passing night the dreams began more frighteningly clear.  
  
It was obvious to her know that Frodo had not simply moved, or that Sam was his short-term gardener.  
  
She got up to fetch a glass of water but fell back on the bed as a searing pain shot through her shoulder. She gasped with pain as tried to rotate her shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to recall her dream.  
  
There had been a small fire surrounded by giant stones. Then a band of what seemed like black riders surrounded the camp. And though she could not see, she knew that others were fighting to protect him. Him? Who was he? He had been stabbed through the shoulder. His pain became her pain. How strange.  
  
Then she woke. Terrified and in pain. The pain in her shoulder receding she got up and stood at the window, letting the cool night air breeze coax out her troubles.  
  
The world was changing and even the Shire had begun to feel the effects. Whispers of pain and suffering came in daily with the wind. The tension in the air was so thick that even your own shadow could not be trusted.  
  
In the far reaches of the horizon a bright light began to rise. Daybreak was coming.  
  
As the first ray of light wafted into her room, Rosie took notice of a glittering object on her desk. Strangely drawn to it she walked over to see what has glistered in the golden light. It was only a small band of gold. A shiver of fear ran through her spine, for a moment she doubted her choice to be near it.  
  
It's simply a small ring. Rosie thought wryly to herself as held the ring n her hand. How strange that I suffered much fear and doubt over this small trinket.  
  
With unknown horror at her thoughts, Rosie dropped the ring from her hand as if it had burned her. She backed out of her rooms, as strange, unbidden thoughts roamed through her head.  
  
The ring continued to twinkle in the daylight.  
  
** " Rosie, my dear." Ted Sandyman drawled leaning over the counter. " I haven't seen your pretty face in ages. Where have you been hiding?"  
  
" Around." Rosie said shortly, turning away for the customer. It was another late shift at the Green Dragon and how she wished for the rowdy distractions of Merry and Pippins theatrics to keep her amused.  
  
" Rosie.Rose." Ted Sandyman got up from his seat. "There's a question I've been meaning to ask for a long time now. Will you have me?"  
  
Rosie turned around shocked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Marry me. Things are changing Rosie and I'm going to be gaining when they do."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Rosie asked uncertainly  
  
"No."  
  
Rosie let out a small hollow laugh. " I can't marry you Ted. I'm sorry."  
  
Ted Sandyman's face darkened with angry. "You think you're too good for me? You strut around thinking you're better than everybody!" As his voice grew the slight slur in his voice became more obvious.  
  
Suddenly very afraid, Rosie backed away. " No. I don't."  
  
"Hey! You want us to take care of him Rosie?" A voice boomed from the back of the bar.  
  
" Stay out of this!" Ted yelled, breaking his mug on the counter. HE held up the broken mug and pointed it towards Rosie. "You will regret this."  
  
As Ted Sandyman slid of his barstool as he approached Rosie, he was grabbed and pinned from behind.  
  
"Now that's no way to be treating a lady."  
  
Rosie sent a grateful smile to her brother as he began to pull Ted Sandyman out of the Green Dragon.  
  
" You'll be sorry Rose!" Ted struggled. "Things are changing! One day you will come crawling to me for help!"  
  
Rosie closed her eyes, trying to block out the sight of her brother wrestling Ted Sandyman out of the room.  
  
Sam, where are you?  
  
*** Author's Endnote: This will be updated Saturaday night. Coming soon is the invasion of Sharkey's men to the Shire, the return of Samwise (the brave) and the scouring of the Shire.  
  
By and by, Reviews are always appreciated. 


	4. Love made you Brave

*** Details on the 1st Chapter. Rosa Cotton, I am so beyond honoured that you are both reading and reviewing my story. Also, If LoveoftheRings happens to read this story. I just stumbled onto your story and noticed ours are similar, please do not think that it was anything other than chance.***  
  
*Duncan good for you Sad but on your way Well the army never turned his crank But love, sure, made him brave*  
  
The night sky blazed brightly across the horizon. A multitude of noise came from around the Shire. Pots and pans clanging outside of houses as harsh voices commanded those inside to leave.  
  
A town meeting had been called.  
  
At the site of what was know referred to as 'The Party Tree', where Bilbo Baggins had paid his respects to townspeople, stood Lotho Sackville-Baggins surrounded by dark and terrifying creatures. The Big Men had finally entered the shire.  
  
"There has a change in command!" Lotho shouted above the whispers of the townsfolk. "Mayor Will Whitefoot is no longer in charge. I am the new Chief Sheriff!"  
  
Rosie worked her way through the crowd, searching for the Whitefoot family. The Mayor's wife and children were there but the Will Whitefoot was not. Rosie placed her arm around the weeping wife as she tried to hold back her sons.  
  
" Hush." Rosie said softly. " Who knows what may happen if you race up there in rage. I don't trust the looks of those men."  
  
"Who will join me in the New Age? Come willingly and you will be rewarded beyond your possible dreams!" Lotho continued to shout. " Come to Power! Riches! And Glory!"  
  
" I will join you!" Came a lone reply from the crowd. Ted Sandyman, swelling with pride, worked his way up onto the stage.  
  
Rosie shuddered as more hobbits, mostly male, followed Ted. There was a small army of hobbits in front of the Party Tree, and while Rosie knew that there was more that chose not to follow Lotho than those who did, with one look at those Tall Men she knew all for the Shire was lost.  
  
**  
  
" What does his Chiefness want now?" Tolman Cotton grumbled the knocking on the door became more violent. "He's already taken the pipe weed and the most of the supplies of food."  
  
Although only a few months had passed since Lotho's claiming as Chief Sheriff of the Shire, major renovations had already taken place. The Party Tree had been that first tree that fell in the Shire and it hadn't been the last. The Shire had been torn apart, gardens uprooted, houses torched and in replace of them ugly sterile building were constructed.  
  
" Perhaps we should pretend we're not at home." Rosie's brother, Jolly, suggested. "I'm sick of taking orders."  
  
" I'm not hiding from those ruffians! I do not fear them." Tolman Cotton whispered angrily as he opened the door.  
  
" Order from Sharkey." A man grunted. "To search the premises."  
  
" For what?" Tolman Cotton demanded.  
  
" That is none of your concern." The man pushed Tolman Cotton out of the way. " Don't even think of resisting." He smirked. "Come on in men!" An army of ruffians filled the doorway of the Cotton house. "You know what to do."  
  
"I'll take Rosie's room." Ted Sandyman grinned, stepping out in front of the tall man.  
  
" Take her with you." A man who appeared to be in charge of the operation said.  
  
"That was my plan all along."  
  
**  
  
" What exactly are you searching for? This is needless, I have nothing!" Rosie queried, outraged as Ted Sandyman gleefully tore apart her room.  
  
"Something very important." He answered shortly.  
  
" I have nothing of importance." Rosie repeated, as a planter of flowers crashed to the floor. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she took note that the last flower of the Shire had finally been killed. "Please! Let my family be!"  
  
"I've learned that often people place things of importance in their diaries. as a record for safekeeping." Ted Sandyman sneered as his hand sneaked under her bed and pulled out a worn leather bound book. "What secrets, I wonder, could be kept in here?"  
  
" My business is that of my own." Rosie said narrowly. "What is written is none of your concern." She reached out to take back what was hers when Ted Sandyman grabbed her hand and threw her backwards. She painfully slammed against the wall.  
  
" You are not in charge here!" He yelled. Ted opened randomly opened a page and read aloud.  
  
" The dream is becoming stranger. More characters have entered my thoughts. The ring I spoke of seems to constantly be referred to. I wish I understood why. The dreams are getting darker, many have died already I fear more are too follow." Ted Sandyman's voice trailed off. In astonishment " I never would have believed you were involved."  
  
Rosie's heart began to beat faster, she did not understood what such a revelation meant but she became very afraid. " In involved in what?" She pleaded. " That is merely a dream. Probably a left over memory from one of Bilbo's tales!"  
  
"Men!" Ted Sandyman yelled. "We may have found it!"  
  
**  
  
" I already told you. It is simple a dream." Rosie cried, for hours she sat surrounded by the big man and asked the same questions over and over again. " It means nothing!" It felt endless.  
  
"Do you know of the whereabouts of Perigrin Took?" The big man demanded.  
  
" Pippin Took." Rose repeated, laughing slightly in the absurdity of the question. " He's been gone for almost a year now. How is he of anything consequence to you?"  
  
" I told you before." Ted Sandyman smiled before her. "We ask the questions."  
  
" Perigrin Took is a wanted hobbit." The man said menacingly, pushing Ted out of his way. The Man knelt, looking Rosie directly in the eye. "If you have any idea of his whereabouts or are hiding him from harm there will be a world of trouble. However, if you tell us now your family will be saved. Now, think hard what is your last memory? Dream or not."  
  
Rosie closed her eyes. The memory of her most recent dream came to her, of Pippin and Merry reunited, although she didn't know where. Rosie feared for herself and for her family, but something inside of her told her that though they were dreams they meant something more. And to give away any information would by death of everything. "There was one thing..." Rosie began, her pulse racing. " I saw..."  
  
"Yes." The man's eyes grew wider, and a horrible smile came to his face.  
  
" Last year." Rosie said quietly, willing her story to be convincing. " There was a horrible happening. I didn't want to tell anyone. I wanted to keep them safe from the truth."  
  
" Get on with it!" Ted Sandyman yelled, his fist crashing down next to her.  
  
" Frodo wanted to follow Bilbo." Rosie said quickly, wanting to get this horrible ordeal over with. " He missed him. I followed the missing hobbits out of curiosity. They were just pulling away on the Buckleberry ferry when a horrible sound was heard and the ferry slipped under the water. That was the last I saw of them."  
  
The men pilled away from her, they grouped together on the other side of the room. One rather portly man raised his voice above the others. "Sharkey said that, the Perigrin fellow was spotted through the.." The portly man stopped speaking as the others elbowed him.  
  
" Shut up." The tallest man demanded. He turned back towards Rosie. "And what of the stories in your dreams?"  
  
" Merely stories repeated by Bilbo Baggins of his adventures." Rosie said simply.  
  
"They do bear a resemblance." Ted Sandyman agreed.  
  
The man strode over to Rosie; she prayed that they believed her.  
  
" You're free to go. But if we learn that you have lied.." The man left the threat hanging empty in the air.  
  
**  
  
There was a candle in the window of her home. A vigil for her return. Upon seeing her outside, her family came racing out.  
  
Never before had her family been so delighted in her return. After the last of the hugging and tears her father pulled back with a serious gleam in his eye. "Rosie." He said. " I want you to tell me the truth. Did they...hurt you? You're safe now, you can say."  
  
Her family pulled away, and silence came down over the Cotton Family. " No." Rosie said. " It was merely a questioning over missing food supplies. They did not hurt me."  
  
"Thank goodness for small blessings." Her mother sighed, leading Rosie inside the house as if she had forgotten where it was. "That Ted Sandyman. One day he'll get his comeuppance."  
  
" Mother. I'm rather tired, I think I'll just go to bed." Rosie said softly.  
  
"Oh. Of course my dear." Lily Cotton said quickly but as an afterthought she stopped her daughter after a few steps. " I fixed the broken plant in your room."  
  
Rosie turned to her mother with a small look of hope on her face. " It's still alive? I was so worried. It is the last flower from the good days." Rosie smiled sadly as she turned and left.  
  
" Also the last plant gardened by that Samwise Gamgee." Lily Cotton said quietly looking outside, towards what used to Bag End.  
  
*** Coming soon the return of Sam, sorry for so dark of a chapter. But I need to stress that not only The Fellowship suffered during the War of the Rings. Also, doesn't Ted Sandyman make you sick???****** 


	5. Loved so deeply

** I really wasn't planning on writing this chapter. I meant to go straight to the Samwise the Brave but this scenario would not get out of my head.  
  
***A sweeter infatuation Oh you'd be hard pressed to find He loved so deeply and madly He nearly lost his mind***  
  
Time seemed to slow to a deathly crawl in the Shire. Within the last month many hobbits had been taken in for interrogation and had failed to return. Many were starving from the lack of food, it was no wonder that many hobbits hand begun to join Lotho's proclaimed New Age.  
  
" There are days when I think it'd be easier just to give in." Tolman Cotton whispered sadly, his shoulders sagging with defeat.  
  
"No father!" Jolly protested. "We still have enough food to see us through a few more months. I'm sure---"  
  
" And what of after those months?" Tolman shouted. "What will we do when the food runs out, when our money is no longer good?"  
  
" There is always hope." Rosie argued, shocked at seeing her father so crushed. " We have to be brave, we have to survive!"  
  
"You can't survive on hope my daughter and bravery will do you no good when you're starving. It's not just the food rationing."  
  
" That what? What could possibly convince you to become one of those ruffians?" Rosie begged.  
  
" Peace of mind. Hobbits are disappearing daily. What if I, or your mother, get taken? What if you get taken away again Rosie? I know how that Ted Sandyman looks at you. It would be the death of me if something happened to you and I could have stopped it." Her father looked at her wearily, his clothes that had once fit so fine had become frayed and loose, his skin was sallow and baggy. These hard times were wearing on them all.  
  
"Father, I beg you, hold out a little longer. Give it more thought. Just do not react needlessly!" Rosie pleaded once more. Please, she prayed, if there is still hope in this world let it come now!  
  
**  
  
Heartbroken, Rosie left for the sanctuary of her room. And what she saw nearly succumbed her to tears. Her plant, which had survived its fall during the search of the house, had finally wilted and died.  
  
The last flower of the Shire had truly died.  
  
**  
  
" I knew your pride could hold out for only so long." Ted Sandyman snickered, settling himself in a nearby chair. He poured liberal amounts of pipe weed into his pipe before continuing. "No one can resist me."  
  
" Let's not make idle chit-chat." Rosie said sharply, unwilling to discuss the horrid matter further. "I've told you my terms."  
  
" And I have most..willingly, agreed to them." Ted smirked once more. " But first I must hear the words."  
  
"The words?" Rosie repeated confused.  
  
" Those magic little words.. with lots of heartfelt emotion. I need to believe it." Ted grinned again, clearly enjoying his position in this game.  
  
Then it dawned onto Rosie. She looked at him and seeing only a slimy scoundrel she suppressed the bile rising within her at the thought of what she was about to do. Rosie closed eyes in search of something to comfort her, to ease this happening. Sam's face floated into her mind.  
  
" I love you." Rosie said loudly, speaking the truest words she had ever said. But Sam's face floated away from her and Ted Sandyman's face replaced it. She never felt so empty in her life.  
  
**  
  
"Mother, I need to speak with you." Rosie said drawing her mother aside.  
  
" Go ahead dear." Lily Cotton said, sensing the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Not here." Rosie whispered gravely. " Away from father."  
  
Lily Cotton followed her daughter into the barn. Looking into her daughter's ashen face and ill feeling swept through her. "What have you done?" She murmured, not wanting to know the answer  
  
" I've made a deal with Ted Sandyman. He has agreed not to let the tall men harm us in anyway, and most of our food will be returned to us. We're going to be okay."  
  
Lily Cotton narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Ted Sandyman does naught for others unless it directly benefits him. What was the price for such a generous offer?"  
  
Rosie looked down, avoiding her mother's steely gaze. She felt undone. " I was."  
  
"Rose Cotton! What did you do?" Her mother screeched, " I can't believe I'm hearing this." She paced.  
  
" In favor of the safety of our family, I've agreed to marry Ted Sandyman. It's been signed." Rosie said desperately. "I'm doing this for us! For the family!"  
  
Lily Cotton moaned towards the cloudy night sky. "We could have found another way. We would have! Why must you do this to us!"  
  
Rosie was slight for she knew her mother wasn't speaking directly to her. " I'm sorry." She apologized. "But what is there left for me to hold onto? I've realized that the Shire's time is ending; the only way to survive this cruel new time is to..adapt. In anyway possible."  
  
"Not like that..." Her mother cried, suddenly rushing to her daughter and enveloping her in a hug. " I'm so sorry it has had to come to that Rose. I've failed you."  
  
" No." Rosie said, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes shone brilliantly in the moonlight. " Hope has failed us."  
  
"How long we have you for?" Her mother asked quietly, disentangling herself from her daughter's arms. "How long until he comes for you?"  
  
Rosie sniffled wiping her eyes dry. " Not long enough. Two days to pack and prepare."  
  
"This will be the death of your father." Lily Cotton muttered softly, her voice barely hearable over the sounds of the night. "If only..."  
  
" I know mother." Rosie agreed. "Many things have happened that we cannot change, we can only go forward with our chins held high."  
  
" You're so intelligent." Lily Cotton said, her voice wavering once more. More tears threatening to break loose. "Comes from my side of the family."  
  
"I don't want to tell father until I absolutely have to." Rosie pleaded. "When the time is right."  
  
"The time will never be right Rose. You could have done so much better." Her mother smiled darkly. " But if you want to run away, or leave I promise you no one will think less of you."  
  
"No." Rosie said sadly, her voice filled with bitterness. " I've made my choice."  
  
** Okay, so 2 chapters in one day! Wow, never knew I had it in me. Hopefully nest update is tomorrow but if it isn't please understand.  
  
Oh and as always. Roses need water to grow. Writers need feedback to write. Don't let me wilt. 


	6. Just made you want to die

Disclaimer is on chapter 1.  
  
Okay here's where thing get a bit Alternate Universe-y. (With great apologies Mr. Tolkien) I'm changing around a few things in the Scouring of the Shire. Mainly conversations. I'm not going to be all like "suddenly Mr. Frodo became a mighty morphing Power Ranger and used his super sonic ray to turn Worm tongue into a dog".. although.... wouldn't that make a funny story? Joking!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&&&**&*&*&*&&*&**&**&*&&*&*  
  
***And oh behold the mayor's daughter  
  
She was a treat for the eyes  
  
Why this the only thing to live for  
  
Just made you want to die***  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was a rare occasion that it would rain so heavily in the Shire, almost as if the heavens themselves needed a good cleansing. Rosie felt like even the cosmos were weeping with her.  
  
Beyond the constant patter of pouring rain a low sound was heard, dim the distance. At first she thought she had misheard but it came again.  
  
Almost as if this was the call the sky had been waiting for the heavy rain lessened into a light shower. Finally able to seeing through the rain Rosie noticed a dark figure, riding in the distance, heading down their lane.  
  
" Mother!" Rosie yelled, running out from her room. "Father! Tom!"  
  
Only her middle brother Nibs and her mother answered the call. " What is it?" Lily Cotton asked pulling her robe tighter.  
  
" Someone is coming." Rosie said hurriedly. " I don't know where father or the others are."  
  
Lily Cotton's face went white. " Ted Sandyman." She breathed. " Nibs, get the pitchfork." She ordered, she turned to her daughter. "I will not let him take you."  
  
" What's going on?" Nibs asked confused at the conversation going on in front of him.  
  
"The pitchfork." Lily said shortly. "Get it."  
  
Nibs usually the slowest of Rosie's brother's returned with the pitchfork within seconds. Before venturing outside to meet the stranger Nibs turned to Rosie and said solemnly. "I know I'm not the best relation in the Shire but by my life or death I will protect you."  
  
Rosie looked at her brother as if seeing him for the first time. " I hope it never comes to that." She said holding him close.  
  
Nibs walked out to the front porch ready for attack. Rosie stood at the door, feeling time slip past her.  
  
" Come Rose." Lily Cotton said quietly, "leave through the backdoor."  
  
"No." Rosie said, still standing at the front door. " I will stand with my brother. Ted Sandyman may take me from my family but he will not take them from me." With that she left the house.  
  
Lily Cotton drew a breath before following her children. "A mother does not abandon her young." She said, placing her hands on Nibs and Rosie's shoulders as if to let the strength within her flow into them.  
  
" It's me!" A voice on horseback called from the dark.  
  
A flicker of hope rose within Rosie's soul, like a warm breeze on a summer's day all the fear and the pain of the past year evaporated leaving only delicious warmth.  
  
".Sam Gamgee" The voice continued, trotting into the glow of the house. "So don't try prodding me Nibs. Anyway, I've got a mail shirt on me."  
  
The Cotton's scarcely breathed lest they should disturb the sight in front of them. The pitchfork fell from Nibs hand, but all stayed silent.  
  
A thinner, wiser Samwise Gamgee stood like a ghost before them. Sam wore his newfound pain and glory, like his proud new armor, for all to see. His hair was lighter than before but his steps heavier. "Good evening, Mrs. Cotton." He said solemnly. His cheeks pinkened slightly as he half-turned to Rosie. " Hullo, Rosie."  
  
Rosie was the first to come out of their initial shock. Millions of thought coursed through her, she scarcely knew whether to fly at Sam in rage or break down weeping. Finally she settling with, "hullo Sam."  
  
"Where have you been?" Rosie demanded after another moment of thought, then her voice softened slightly. "They said you were died; but I've been expecting you since spring." Rosie paused for a moment, watching Sam stand before her nervously. "You haven't hurried have you?" She asked him quietly. What did he have to return to anyway? She thought to herself.  
  
"Perhaps not." Sam returned quietly, he looked up into her eyes and continued. "But I'm hurrying now." His face deepened it color as his gaze returned to the ground. "We're setting about the ruffians, and I've got to get back to Mr. Frodo. But I thought I'd have a look and see how Mrs. Cotton was keeping, and you, Rosie."  
  
" We're keeping nicely." Lily Cotton interjected before her daughter could speak. " Or should be, if it weren't for those..." She turned slightly to her daughter and brushed a few tendrils of hair out of Rosie's face. "thieving ruffians."  
  
Rosie pulled out of her mothers grasp. " Well, be off with you." She said looking at Sam coldly. "If you've been looking after Mr. Frodo all this time, what'd you want to leave him for, as soon as thing look dangerous?" Rosie knew she had hit an ill nerve with Sam even while she spoke. Repenting immediately she ran after Sam as he silently walked away and mounted his pony.  
  
Grabbing the reins, she held the pony in place forcing Sam to look down at her. " I think you look fine, Sam." She said apologetically. "Go on now! But take care of yourself, and come back as soon as you've settled the ruffians."  
  
**  
  
" The Green Dragon is back in business!" Merry cheered, draping his arms around his fellow hobbits. "Come let us celebrate the End of the War with a good pint of ale!"  
  
"Shouldn't we tend to the Shire first?" Sam protested, looking gloomily at the new buildings and mangled gardens.  
  
"All in good time." Pippin said patting Sam's back. " I could use a good ale after what we've all been through."  
  
" Are you coming Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked as Merry and Pippin waltzed ahead of them, singing in the dark.  
  
Frodo slowly shook out of his silence. " I could use a few laughs." He said leisurely.  
  
" Then it's settled." Sam was about to continue when he remembered a very important oath.  
  
" What is it Sam?" Frodo asked, seeing the look of dismay on his friend's face.  
  
" It's Rosie Cotton. I promised to go see her after ridding of the ruffians."  
  
"Is that all?" Frodo said chuckling, not seeing the problem. "Well you go see to your Rosie."  
  
But Sam was still reluctant to leave his master. "Will you be okay?"  
  
" Of course!" Frodo said wholeheartedly. "I've got Merry and Pippin as well. Take as much time as you need."  
  
**  
  
A rustling in the bushes, halted Sam on his journey to the Cotton farm. Reaching for his sword he quietly crept upon a darkened shape. "Out with you!" He called feeling quite like the "Samwise the Brave" of his daydreams.  
  
" You think you're so important." A slurring voice muttered as the shape stumbled out from the bushes.  
  
Sam was shocked to see a fairly drunken Ted Sandyman standing in front of him.  
  
**  
  
"Rosie? What are you doing here?" Frodo asked confused, seeing the pretty hobbit maid serving Merry and Pippin their drinks. "Sam's was going up to the farm to meet you."  
  
Rosie looked slightly shocked at Frodo's words. "I assumed Sam would see you to the Dragon."  
  
Frodo shrugged slightly. " He must really like you." He teased. " You can still catch him on the road if you hurry."  
  
" Thank you Frodo." Rosie smiled as she left.  
  
**  
  
"You think you're so important just 'cause you come into town with some new clothes." Ted Sandyman continued.  
  
" Ted." Sam sighed. "Your drunk, and you're a fool. Go home, to your family.. that is if they still speak to you."  
  
" You're still just a dirty..pathetic... gardener." Ted Sandyman said, as if the word 'gardener' was a curse. " The only thing you have in life is a stupid garden."  
  
" Yes." Sam agreed, not wanting to rise to the bait. "I'll have that. But I'll also have my family and loyal, caring friends. What do you have?"  
  
Ted Sandyman smiled, much like a cat that had finally killed it's prey. " I have her." He pointed just beyond Sam.  
  
Sam turned to seeing whom Ted was pointing at and his heart dropped to his feet. Standing there, almost glowing in the pale moonlight, stood a very frightened Rosie Cotton.  
  
Ted Sandyman, seeing he had finally won. "Sam, have you met my fiancée?" He drawled.  
  
Sam looked at Rosie, his heartbreaking with every passing second. But Rosie, refused to return his gaze. In a sort of nightmare-ish haze he rounded onto Ted Sandyman and threw the hardest punch he dealt in his life. He watched with grim satisfaction as Ted Sandyman crumpled to the ground unconscious immediately.  
  
" Sam? Please." Rosie pleaded softy, as Sam pushed past her and resolutely avoided her face. She watched his shoulders crumpled as he walked away from her. "You don't understand." She whispered as he became a shadow in the night.  
  
***** Coming soon (preferably Monday), can Frodo help repair this tangled web? Wow, is it just me or is Ted Sandyman constantly drunk? Oh well. 


	7. For the sake of Love

* Sorry so late! Rosa, my cherished reviewer, I didn't know you wrote Narnia fanfic how cool.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
Oh this is holy war We must fight and fight again A thousand time for the sake of love But never once in vain  
  
#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#**#*#**#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##**#*#****####*##*****#*#  
  
Although there were few patrons, the Green Dragon radiated with life. Sam noted that even outside the thick stones walls one could here the last ruminants of a rowdy drinking song. With a heavyset sigh, Sam pushed open the door.  
  
" Hello Sam!" Frodo said from his seat, looking far happier than he had only a few weeks ago. " You're back early!"  
  
Sam merely nodded as he went to Frodo's table. " I'm heading home." He muttered avoiding Frodo's sudden silence.  
  
"Why?" Frodo questioned, pulling away from the table. He cheery attitude was quickly replaced with a more sullen one. "Sam?"  
  
" Never you mind, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, forcing himself to keep a light hearted appearance.  
  
" What happened to your hand?" Frodo asked, suddenly aware of the small cuts bleeding on Sam's knuckles.  
  
" Tomorrow Mr. Frodo." Sam looked away. "I must go see to my ol'Gaffer." He finally said leaving the bar.  
  
" Oi!" Pippin laughed, his cheeks far redder than usual. " What's his hurry?" Pip asked sloshing his ale around in his mug.  
  
" Must be that Rosie Cotton." Merry answered with a shrug before turning back to his conversation with Fatty Bolger.  
  
" Must be." Frodo repeated quietly.  
  
**  
  
" Hullo, Tom. Is Rosie in?" Frodo asked standing in the doorway of the Cotton residence. Tom nodded and, Frodo presumed, left to call Rosie.  
  
Rosie rushed to the door, her hair askew and her face filled with hope, which diminished when she saw whom it, was. " Mr. Frodo." She greeted. "I though you were... But that doesn't matter." " Hello Rosie, I was wondering if I could speak to you for awhile." Frodo asked, pointing to the road.  
  
" Of course." Rosie nodded following Frodo.  
  
Once they had cleared the Cotton laneway and all eavesdroppers, Frodo began his questioning. " Do you know what's wrong with Sam?"  
  
" Is the anything?" Rosie feigned. " He certainly seems jovial enough." She added, with a slight hint of bitterness.  
  
" Oh, I won't disagree Sam *seems* happy, he smiles and laughs when appropriate but I know that something great troubles him. It worries me."  
  
" What has he told you?" Rosie asked, opting to look at the passing scene rather than Frodo's inquisitive face.  
  
" Nothing. He spends so much time repairing the Shire that he barely speaks."  
  
"Perhaps he is simply unsettled about his journey." Rosie said nonchalantly.  
  
" Or perhaps he is unsettled by you." Frodo responded quickly. " Two weeks ago, the night after the scouring, after walking to meet with you he returned rather suddenly and has not been the same since."  
  
Rosie was silent for a moment. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" She questioned, looking for a way out of this conversation.  
  
"Rosie don't this from me! I have been to the black gates of hell must you continue to torment me?" Frodo grabbed Rosie's arm and turned her to look at him.  
  
Rosie's eyes filled with sympathy. " I'm sorry Mr. Frodo." She apologized. She looked around, assuring herself of their solitude. " What I say must be kept under the strictest lock and key." She said, and began to relate to Frodo what had happened between her, Sam and Ted.  
  
" Do you know where Ted has disappeared to?" Frodo asked at the end of her speech.  
  
" No. I wish to the heavens I did so this nightmare could be reckoned with. If he is dead or alive I do not know, but my heart wishes for death."  
  
" If you explain this to Sam, I'm positive he will see the reason for your decision was an act of fear rather than love."  
  
Rosie laughed sadly. " I fear, Mr. Frodo, I have tried. Each time I approach Sam or his house, he finds a reason to be elsewhere. No. He is finished with me."  
  
"Rosie." Frodo pleaded. " Let me speak to him then. I know Sam; he is quick to anger and quick to cease. Let me tell him."  
  
Rosie sighed heavily, staring into the treeless horizon, before answering. " You may."  
  
**  
  
"Sam?" Frodo stood over the bent gardener. The warm rays of sunlight shone down upon them as Sam tended to the Bag End garden. "Coming in for tea, I need to speak with you."  
  
" Of course, Mr. Frodo." Sam complied standing, he wiped the dirt off his hands and followed Frodo in to Bag End. "About what?" He asked settling down to the table and pouring Frodo's tea.  
  
Frodo took a deep breath and said loudly. " Rosie Cotton." He then cringed as his teapot fell to the floor with a dramatic crash.  
  
*** Sorry so short a chapter but a lot of junk is going on right now and this had to take the back burner. The next installment will hopefully be tomorrow and might be the last chapter. 


	8. Oh you Fool

*** I heartily apologize to my readers for the lack of update. Unfortunately much had happened that prevented me from writing. So, let us bypass the depressing and get on with it!  
  
**  
  
Oh you fools! You fools! Don't give in to fate This all we've got to fight for Rage, my darling, rage  
  
****  
  
" There is nothing to speak of." Sam flushed, picking up the shattered  
pieces of pottery. "Begging you pardon about your teapot Mr. Frodo, I'll  
do my best to replace it."  
  
" Ignore the teapot Sam, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Well then. I'd best be off, before I cause anymore inconvenience." Sam  
muttered, turning away from his friend.  
  
" Sam." Frodo pleaded quietly, "Please stay and speak with me. There are  
many dark things in this world, and I hope your heart has not become one  
of them."  
  
"Aye." Sam nodded, sitting in the chair offered to him. He didn't speak,  
and Frodo did not persuade him to. Sam sat sullenly in the silence. The  
clear sounds of Hobbiton that came through the window seemed almost  
vulgar next to the uneasy silence. Finally, unable to stand the  
smothering silence, Sam spoke.  
  
"She's betrothed."  
  
" I know."  
  
" To..Ted Sandyman." Sam grimaced, the word felt like poison on his lips.  
  
"Yes."  
  
" She didn't wait for me. She didn't care."  
  
"How can't you stay that?" Frodo interrupted.  
  
"She's betrothed." Sam repeated, as if it was all the explanation he  
needed. " She's not mine."  
  
" You're not being fair to her Sam."  
  
" She is promised to another. It is not my place to be dear to her, what  
with our history and all."  
  
"And if he never returns? What then? Will you let her live alone until death and old age becomes her?" Frodo asked calmly, he studied Sam intently. Sam turned away from the piercing gaze of Frodo's sky eyes. He stood at the window and looked to the blooming Shire.  
  
"For her," Sam whispered. "He will return."  
  
**  
  
The marshes were not even fit for a hog, Ted rallied in his mind. This  
situation sickened him; he had gone from being one the most powerful  
hobbits in The Shire to hiding in the nearby marshes.  
  
Darkness was his only protection from his pursuers. With the overgrown  
Meriadoc the so-called 'magnificent' and his lackey Perigrin on his tail,  
there was no telling when the hunt would let up.  
  
The smell of this hide out was overwhelmingly rotten. And there was  
little food to speak of.  
  
Whether it was his overweening pride, or the uncontrollable command of an  
empty hobbit stomach; Ted Sandyman headed back to the Shire.  
  
Hobbiton had certainly changed since his last appearance in the town.  
Flowers and trees that had once been torn down were re-blooming.  
Everything seemed fuller, brighter and livelier than before. He knew at  
once he would be spotted, him in his grimy state among the cleanliness of  
Hobbiton streets. He took the roads among the side of the houses and  
bazaars, routes that few hobbits ever took. Keeping his face downcast and  
pilfering clothes from a clothesline, he blended into the background.  
  
Or at least he thought so until he was grabbed from behind.  
  
**  
  
"Well, well, well." Pippin said, keeping a firm hold on the squirming Ted Sandyman. He took distinct pride that though he was much younger than Ted; he certainly was stronger than the hobbit.  
  
" Looks to me like a dirty traitor." Merry answered calmly. " Ready to take another trip Ted?"  
  
Ted snarled, and tried his best to escape Pippin's iron grasp. All he succeeded in doing was tiring himself out and getting spittle all over. He narrowed his eyes at Merry's growing grin.  
  
"Come now Ted. I've faced far worse than you, and seen much more frightening sights."  
  
"Like Estella in a mood." Pippin interjected, grinning. Not even Merry the Magnificent could face up to Estella Bolger when she was riled up.  
  
**  
  
There was very little crime in Hobbiton, and as such the jail was almost always unoccupied. With the exception of the aftermath of the Battle of Bywater, it had rarely ever been used. Now, months after the scouring, after most of those that had participated in the defiling of the Shire had been tried and sentenced, the last of the ruffians was accounted for.  
  
A grim Wil Whitefoot faced the prisoner behind the bars. Ted Sandyman scoffed at him and turned his back to the Mayor of Hobbiton. Wil supposed it meant that Ted still did not heed his rule.  
  
" What should we do with him?" Wil asked the two hobbits that had dragged Ted in.  
  
" I suppose, he will be sentenced with treason." Pippin said thoughtfully, recounting the trails. " But it should also be kept in mind that whereas the other hobbits faced their judgment Ted ran like a coward."  
  
" Although," Merry sighed, " I would sincerely like exacting my revenge on this traitor, we must treat him like the rest of the others. Inquire to his family and friends, if he still has any, and if they will speak on his character, we will release him."  
  
" He's going to be staying here a long time then." Said Pippin, taking a critical eye at Ted. "Because from what I hear, he has no intimate relations left on his side."  
  
**  
  
Pippin it seemed was right. The mere mention of his name apparently set doors being slammed. For the first time in his life, Ted could not weasel his way out of punishment. Using the last bit of dignity he had he asked for a visitation from Rosie Cotton.  
  
" So it's true." She said quietly, standing a ways from his cell. "I had wondered."  
  
"Look Rosie." Ted said desperately, " If you speak on my behalf, I promise you I'll release you of our contract. You can be free of me, and I can be free of this cell."  
  
Rosie laughed bitterly at Ted's request. " What you fail to realize Ted, is that you have no more power over me. All I need to say is Mr. Merry and Pippin is that you had previously forced me into an engagement and you will never be out of your cell."  
  
" You wouldn't would you Rosie?" Ted cajoled. " You're too good, too pure for that."  
  
Rosie sighed loudly, and paced for a moment. " You would leave, and never return?"  
  
"Never." Ted agreed instantly.  
  
Rosie was silent, and she pondered the wisest course of action.  
  
** 


	9. So Deeply and Madly

Dedicated to Len my newest reviewer. Len, I almost cried when I saw that I was added to your favourite list. If you noticed that in my last chapter I mentioned the law in the Shire, and thought "What the heck is she babbling about?" the answer is.. I don't know.  
  
** A sweeter infatuation oh you be hard pressed to find They loved so deeply.... So madly...  
  
**  
  
Was it possible that the world could somehow grow to be even more beautiful within a days work? That the sun could be brighter, the earth greener and the town happier? Rosie felt a sense of peace as she walked the narrow path home, for the first time in a full year she was at ease. She no longer needed to constantly glance behind her for fear of a stalking figure, or feel terror at the night's darkness. She was free.  
  
The sunlight shifted through the towering tree tops. Though it was early afternoon, the air of the woods still retained a damp mossy smell. Rosie delighted in simply breathing in the wonderful aroma. She immediately began comparing it to the overpowering smells of smoke that poured out of the buildings the ruffians had built. It was difficult to believe that only a year ago the Shire had been under siege. All signs of the ruffians had been taken away. Now, the only smoke in the shire was either from the residue of celebration fireworks, or from Diamond of Long Cleeve's kitchen. Even the party tree, which she had shed many a tear at its felling, was growing back faster than ever thanks to elvish magic.  
  
She stopped her trek, and looked at an upcoming fork in the road. This is a path she had often taken as a child; it was a place where she, her brothers and Samwise would play free from grown up eyes. Usually after a day at the lake they would bid goodbye to Samwise, who take the right path to get to Bag End to finish a days work. Rosie and her brothers would then take the left fork, which was a path that eventually blended onto the main road and led to their house.  
  
Once again she stood in between the forked road, teetering between the two paths. She bent and pulled a small daisy from the damp earths hold. She lightly held the flower, staring at it as if it held all the secrets she wished answered. Rosie paused, then turned.  
  
**  
  
Bag End was one of those few places that no matter what your station in life, you were always welcome. Whether the master of Bag End resembled the house, or the house the master, was a mystery. With the exception of the bright green door, Bag End physically looked like every other house in Bagshot row. However, as opposed to the other houses Bag End always retained a friendly air. Perhaps it was the constant comings and goings of the master, or the endless parade of unusual visitors that added to Bag End's mystique.  
  
It was Rosie's belief however, that it was the flowers that gave Bag End its charm. No matter the season or weather the villages could always count on Bag End having the most beautiful gardens. The flowers and trees always seemed brighter at Bag Eng. She attributed this majesty to the relentless work of Bag End's gardener.  
  
Rosie smiled at the sight of the crouched figure in front of her, still unaware of her presence. Flowers surrounded him and she thought that she had never seen anything so beautiful. She coughed slightly, alerting him of her company. He immediately, turned than jumped up. His face turned lightly red as he stumbled to find the right words.  
  
Rosie smiled kindly, and simply said that no words needed to be spoken. She leaned in and kissed him softly.  
  
When she pulled from him, Sam gaped at her like a fish out of water. He stared into her eyes, filled questions.  
  
Normally, Rosie would have immediately answered him, but this time it was she who needed an answer. Feeling slightly weak, Rosie opted to sit on the ground, pulling Sam with her.  
  
Sam protested at her sitting in the damp worked earth. Worried she'd stain her dress, or think that sitting near a weeded garden, among soil and a gardener was unworthy of her.  
  
She wished he knew how much she felt like a queen in his presence. " I've come to a decision." She said softly, looking at the ground. She noticed that even now Sam fiddled with a plant, as if it grounded him and could shield him from potential harm. His hands and clothes were dirty from his work, but to Rosie he had never looked better.  
  
" I've waited a year and there's no sense waiting any longer." She flushed as she met his questioning gaze. " Sam do you want to marry me?"  
  
Sam was so startled that he backed up into the garden that he had so lovingly tended. Unsure of whether this was a jest or a dream; he cupped her face and simply looked at her.  
  
Then after a moment of silence, he leaned forward and kissed her soundly. Words, he decided, were not needed.  
  
**  
  
Standing that his kitchen window, Frodo could not help but smile. He had not meant to eavesdrop on the two hobbits, but it was difficult not to notice them.  
  
Frodo had seen many things in his time. He had done many things that he would never mention. But now, he blushed at the couple entwined on his front lawn. He laughed as many passing hobbit folk stopped at the two hobbits exchange. Within an hour, he was sure, the town and possibly the entire Shire would know of Rosie and Sam's betrothal.  
  
For a moment, his pains and burdens were lifted as he remembered how blissful it was to be young and in love.  
  
**  
  
The Definite End 


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
A few things need to be said about this fiction. First off you may be wondering why Rosie would be dreaming of the events of the Fellowship. Well in the original unfinished end chapter in the Return of the King, there was mention of an event. The day of Sam's return to the Shire, Rosie begin to sing happily, her father chided her for such joy when the ruffians were around but Rosie simply said that Sam was returning. Combine that with Rosie's mention of "I've been expecting you since spring." from the Scouring of the Shire, it painted a very clear picture of Rosie's intuition.  
  
Also, many lines were skewed and given to Rosie and her family. Eowyn, Gandalf and Aragorn all had lines taken from them and given to Rosie. I not only did this to give a more Tolkien like feel to my interpretation of Rosie, but also to further make light of Rosie's intuition to Sam and the Fellowship's events.  
  
The song Duncan by Sarah Slean was heavily inspirational for me. I will post the complete lyrics and why I chose her song. If you can somehow get a copy of her CD Nightbugs, I recommend it as an imagination pumper.  
  
Duncan By Sarah Slean  
  
Whatever happened to Duncan?  
  
He was a good boy they say  
  
The girls all wanted him to dance with  
  
The Boys to play, to play  
  
Oh when the policeman came over  
  
She didn't know what to say  
  
Except his shoes and socks were all gone  
  
It seems he ran away  
  
Oh you fool, you fool  
  
Don't give in to fate  
  
This is all we've got to fight for  
  
Rage, my darling rage  
  
Duncan good for you  
  
Sad but on your way  
  
Well the army never turned his crank  
  
But love, sure made him brave  
  
A sweeter infatuation  
  
You' be hard pressed to find  
  
He loved so deeply and madly  
  
He nearly lost his mind  
  
Oh behold the mayor's daughter  
  
She was a treat for the eyes  
  
Why this the only thing to live for  
  
Just made you want to die  
  
Oh you fool, you fool...  
  
This is a holy war  
  
We must fight and fight again  
  
And go a thousand times for the sake of love  
  
But never one in vain.  
  
This song reminds me of Sam and Rosie because of several things. Firstly there is Duncan's unwillingness to go to war or to leave his home. But he does because there is something to fight for; love. He is in love with a woman, who also loves him. But he leaves her to fight. I challenge anyone not to see the Sam and Rosie parallel.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers for their support and kind words. 


End file.
